Warriors of the Night
by Golden Vampire Eyes
Summary: Isabella Chaos isn't a human, but she isn't a vampire. Her family moves to Forks to protect the population, knowing very well there was already vampires and wolves. What happens when Bella falls for the charming Edward Cullen? Is war coming soon?
1. Chapter 1

**Edward POV**

Alice predicted that five new students would be joining our dreadfully boring Forks High today. I told her that it was wonderful, and she got upset at me for the sarcasm. I couldn't help it. I absolutely despise being a vampire. I don't know why I live. I have no idea how to get rid of myself anyway. I'm just a lost cause damned to live forever.

Right now, my family, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and I are sitting inside the high school cafeteria. High school is horrible. Especially when you have gone through the same things at least twenty times. There is nothing better to do for us vampires though. We had nothing better to do than socialize ourselves with a bunch of humans. Jasper was going through some struggles, being the weakest link and all.

_New student alert! _Alice called to me, blinking twice, and turning her head towards the door. The smell was lovely, like freshly baked mountain lion, but better. Yet, something about the blood made me want to vomit.

The first to enter was a male. He looked to be well built, maybe 6'1, with light brown hair, blue eyes, and fair ivory skin. Behind him was a beautiful female. She was tallish, slender with blonde hair and blue eyes. She had plump lips, slender brows, and a small nose. Coming in next was another male. He was tall, taller than Emmett, he had shaggy black hair, a buff body, and light blue eyes. Behind him was another beautiful female. She was short, with tainted brown hair, and blue/green eyes. The last was a gorgeous female. She was slightly taller than the last lady, with long brown hair, luscious lips, and flawless skin.

The group walked with cat like features. Instead of walking flat footed, they all walked lightly on their feet, with silent movements. Their heads were held high, as if on alert. They sat at the table next to us, arching their wrists as they sat. That is peculiar. Alice smiled, already dancing over to them.

"Hello! My name is Alice Cullen. I'm a junior here. Are you all new here?" She asked, in her happy voice. Jasper grinned cheekily at his wife. The last female answered for her group.

"Hello. We are new here. I'm Isabella Chaos, and this is my family. My brothers, Jet and Talon. My sisters, Angel and Mixi. We are all in the 11th grade." Isabella said, her voice tinted with a foreign accent. The first male was Talon, the first female was Angel, the second male was Jet, the third female was Mixi, and the last was Isabella.

The group intrigued me to say the least. Its an amazement because hardly anything captures my attention. Forks is full of boring and simple humans who live the same life day to day. I tried to focus in on their minds, but I was blocked, as if there was a force field around them.

"Goodbye." Jet said, just as the bell rang. Almost a second before the bell rang indeed. The group all rose at the same time, and headed out of the cafeteria. Alice strolled back to us. Her expression looked slightly confused.

_Those students have strange features. The group looks nothing alike, yet they are related. We must find out more, correct Edward? _

I gave Alice a look, and she gave a slight smile. We all departed the cafeteria, going to our next classes. I had biology. For what has felt like the millionth year, I walked to that dreadful classroom. The students all tensed some, their defensive parts of their brains warning them that I am not one of their kind. I sat in my usual seat.

Michael Newton walked in with the new girl, Isabella. Mr. Molina smiled, taking her pass and signing it.

_Man, this Isabella chick is cute. I wonder if she has a date to the dance. _I rolled my eyes. On their first day, Michael is already trying to get into her pants. Typical Newton.

_Why, another transfer from Phoenix. Ah, she was in the advanced placement. This should be nice. _Mr. Molina's thoughts rang out in my head. I'm usually very good at staying out of peoples minds, but sometimes, thoughts escape.

"You can have a seat next to Mr. Cullen, right over there." He directed her to the open seat next to me. This may be one of the only opportunities that my family will have to learn about these strange new students. Isabella made a slight face of wretch, but took her seat next to me. Again, as her family had done before they sat, she arched her wrists.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen." I said to her softly, my gentlemen like ways from the early 1900s making an appearance.

"The pleasure is mine." She murmured back to me, brushing her luscious brown hair behind her ear.

"Where did you move here from? If you don't mind me asking." I asked, taking the microscope and putting the first slide of onion root on it. I've done this laboratory procedure at least 50 times.

"Phoenix, Arizona." She answered, pulling the microscope after I was done. She gave the answer to me, and I checked to see if she was right. She was.

"Your accent proves that your from another part. Where we're you born? What's your origin?" I asked her, putting the different slide on.

"I am half French and half German. Do you always ask this many questions?" Isabella's voice was a tad bit sharper than it was.

"No. I only ask because I am curious to get to know you. Why did you move to Forks?" I asked her, as she gave me the answer.

"My family and I had no choice." She said, clenching her jaw together. I tried to get some reading on her mind, but it was like there was a wall, or force blocking me. Everytime I would try, I would get a zap of electricity.

"Why, Isabella, I'm only trying to learn about you. Would you like to know about me?" I asked her, trying not to make her angry.

"Call me Bella, and yes, I would." She said, calming down some.

"Well, my brothers and sisters and I are adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. We've lived almost all over the world. I was born in Chicago, Illinois. My parents died of small pox." I told her. My voice became tinted with sadness. It hurts to think about my parents.

"I'm sorry about your parents. My parents are gone also. Well, they were murdered." Bella said, shaking her head. The bell rang, and she was out of her seat, with her stuff, before I was. That should be impossible. I'm a vampire, and she is mortal. It is not adding up.

The school day passed with me trying to figure out Isabella Chaos.

Alice, Jasper, and I met at my Volvo. Alice looked to be in perpetual concentration. I looked at Jasper with a bit of concern, before we got into the car to drive home. Alice's vision suddenly hit me hard.

_Bella and I sat on a moss covered tree branch in the forest somewhere. When, suddenly, electricity was shoved into her, and a cloaked figure moved from the shadows. _

I kept my face calm and emotionless. It was the way I am used to handling things. "When do you think that is?" I asked Alice, as her eyes returned to their normal state.

"I'm not sure. I would estimate about a week or two." Alice's usual perky voice was dull and somber. I sped down the road to our home, keeping my thoughts focused on Bella.

Carlisle was not at home when we arrived. Being the best doctor in town sometimes had its consequences. Esme was humming and dusting the kitchen. Alice told her of the new students. She was also intrigued by them.

"I don't think they are human." Jasper said from the counter. I looked at him with a perplexed expression.

"Why so?" I asked, leaning against the wall. He sighed before explaining the long lost story of cat features.

"Well, it doesn't matter at the moment until they provide a threat. But you need to get off my counter Jasper." Esme hit him with the wash cloth she had. He jumped off the counter and went to find Alice. I will find out more about these new kids in Forks, Washington.

**AT THE CHAOS HOUSE BELLA'S POV**

Those Cullen kids are really interested in us. It bothers me. They are vampires, that one was obvious. I smelt it as soon as we entered the cafeteria. Edward really was a good looking guy though.

Angel sat on the black leather couch in the living room. "You looked really goody-goody today Bells." She laughed. I growled at her.

"That's because you didn't want me scaring the school." I said, taking off my purple t-shirt, leaving me in a wife beater. The wife beater revealed the tattoos on my neck, shoulder, and hip. I have just one on my each, but they were very descriptive. "Tomorrow's going to be different." Mixi laughed, plopping down on the couch with a bowl of sushi.

"Your going to scare everyone." She said, eating fish, which happened to be her favorite food. I rolled my eyes and sat on the couch.

"This town is crazy. There are wolves and vampires. And now us." Jet said, joining us in the living room with Talon behind him. Their eyes were turning dark red, the sign of needing to hunt.

"We need to hunt tonight." I announced to everyone. Everybody nodded in agreement.

"I say we run by the Cullen house." Mixi smirked, deciding to play dangerous. I shrugged. Being the leader, I get to call the shots, but as long as we aren't endangering ourselves, I usually go along with most of the others ideas.

"It's time to play the game." Talon smirked, standing up. We all got ready for the hunt.

**Edwards POV**

The family was sitting relaxed in the living room. Jasper and Emmett were playing a video game on their Xbox, while Alice and Rosalie were painting each other's nails, and Esme was humming a tune in the kitchen. Alice's eyes glazed over quickly. I slipped into her mind to see what she was seeing.

_A pair of emerald green eyes stared at our house from the bushes._

The vision went blank after that. I wonder what those eyes could have been. It could just be a stray animal searching for shelter. Alice gave me a pondering look.

"We'll just have to wait and see." I murmured, laying on the couch. Alice nodded happily, skipping to Jasper and pulling him up the stairs. She was acting very mischievous. Emmett and Rosalie went off somewhere in the garage. I let out a sigh, letting my mind wander about Isabella Chaos. She is such a gorgeous girl, but something is different about her. I crave to know more about her.

Emmett's booming laugh brought me out of my thoughts. "What the hell is so funny Emmett?" I asked him, abruptly sitting up on the couch. Emmett was doubled over, clutching his stomach, laughing hysterically.

"Rose." He managed to choke out. I looked over at Rosalie. She looked murderous. I also noticed she was covered in hot pink paint.

"I'm going to murder you Alice!" She screamed, racing for the stairs with a trail of pink paint being left behind her.

"Run Alice!" Emmett hollered, falling onto the floor rolling with laughter.

"Oh jeez," Esme muttered, sitting down at the piano and letting a soft tune come out. I joined her on the bench. "Edward, why don't you play anymore?" She asked, her golden orbs filling with motherly concern. I honestly don't know why I don't play the piano anymore. I used to play almost everyday, but then I just stopped.

"I'm not exactly sure." I hummed, placing my fingers onto the keys and letting a soft melody drift out among the craziness. Before I even knew, I had written a brand new melody. It had drifted into night as I continued playing. Esme smiled, placing a motherly hand on my shoulder.

"It's beautiful." She whispered. At some point during this Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett all had joined her, standing around the piano. Carlisle had also joined, wrapping his arms around Esme. Rustling in the bushes brought us all out of the hypnotizing melody. We all shot outside simultaneously to see what was there.

Emerald green cat shaped eyes stared back from the bush. I blinked and the eyes were gone. I could hear feet hitting the ground all around us, but there were no thoughts besides my family's.

"Whose there?" Carlisle announced loudly, standing tense. I could hear feet running on the roof. A growl was heard and then there was silence. We stood pondering over what could have been out here.

"It might have been those damn wolves." Emmett suggested, growling. Everyone was dumbstruck on what it could be. We all headed back inside the house to find a note on the couch. It read:

_Hello Cullen's_

_Your house is very neat and nice. We liked it a lot. We just wanted to stop by and see how things were. We'll see you at school tomorrow. _

There was a cat paw print. The room was silent as each of us tried to put together what that note could mean. I slipped into my families thoughts.

_I wonder why I didn't see this coming- Alice_

_I'm ready to defend myself against some big pussy cat- Emmett_

_I wonder what a fight could be like with a giant cat- Jasper_

_Stupid felines- Rosalie_

_Could it be the new kids that the children met at school- Esme_

_I've never heard of a cat species- Carlisle. _

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked, holding his wife's hand while her eyes glazed over. I slipped inside her mind, watching her vision.

_A large bobcat stood outside the door to our house. It wasn't a regular bobcat though. In it's mouth it held a deer. The large cat laid the deer outside the door and took off into the night. _

I sat there puzzled. "Why would a bobcat just leave a deer outside our house?" Alice asked, running to the door. Outside on the porch stood the bobcat. We managed to catch it in the act before it ran loose.

"What do you want?" Emmett growled, crouching. Rosalie placed her hand on his shoulder, calming him. The bobcat responded with a hiss, and took off into the night. The sound of many thudding paws hit the ground once more.

"It's probably someone trying to scare us. The thought of something trying to scare vampires." Jasper mused, examining the deer. It was covered with large bites from sharp teeth. The markings weren't like wolf teeth, but cat teeth. Without thinking, I took off after the large beast. My family followed right behind me.

The scent was easy to track. It led to a large house deep in the woods. It looked like a lodge. Almost like a house that Esme would buy. The door to the house opened and there stood Isabella Chaos.

"What do you want, bloodsucker?" She snarled, staring us down. How she knew we were vampires shocked me.

"How do you know?" Alice asked, giving her a snarl right back.

"I could smell you before I walked into the cafeteria." She hissed, crouching.

"What are you?" Carlisle asked. "We want no harm or problems, we just wish to know what species you are." Bella gave a wicked cat like grin.

"Let me show you." Before the words came out of her mouth, a large and fierce cheetah was before us.

**What do you think of the new story? Review and let me know**

**Love,**

**GVE**


	2. Chapter 2

I felt as if my cold, dead heart could come pulsating back to life in that very moment. The large cat had slick, spotted fur and sharply trimmed claws that looked like they could pierce my very steel flesh. I knew Bella and her family were something entirely different, but I never could have imagined that they were…._cats. _

_Ha, big pussy cats. _Emmett's snide comment slipped into my mind. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. How could he not be fascinated by this?

"How is that possible?" Carlisle mused, the scientist in him coming out. He studied Bella as she slowly crawled around us. "Can you still communicate with us while in feline form?" She growled lowly, obviously saying no. Suddenly, she was morphed back to her human self.

"Have you never heard of them before? It happens when bit by a wild cat, then you transform if your blood and their blood fuse. Only a few people are lucky enough to survive the transformation." Bella explained, the edge in her voice coming through loud and clear. This woman amazed me in every aspect. If she is one of those cats, that means she was strong enough to live through the transformation. Are the immortal like us? My own thoughts buzzed through my head as I could hear the light buzz of my families thoughts. I was accustomed to giving them privacy and trying to stay out of their heads.

"When did it happen for you?" Jasper asked, studying her shape and form. Bella sighed, motioning for us to follow her inside the house. Carlisle shot us all apprehensive looks. A mutual thought went around for us to be on our toes. We did not know what these people were capable of. I was almost sure that Bella wouldn't do anything to harm us.

The inside of the house was very open and spacious. A long black couch went around half of the living room, where the rest of the cats, er well, humans were at. There was a large sky light in the roof. The furniture and decorations look very similar to something Esme would purchase. The others on the couch all looked surprised when we came through the door. Bella motioned for us to sit on the couch, while she joined sitting her family.

"I was bit after mine and Jet's parents were murdered. I was working at the zoo, and one of the cheetahs got out and bit me. I noticed the change a few days later. It is not like your change, it is not painful. Your blood cells and the animals cells just have to match correctly so it will work. It is very rare that it will match up just right, so many people die from it. It's rumored that only certain animals in the world are like this from their encounter with a vampire." She explained. I took all this in with amazement. I knew that some of my kind had tried transforming creatures, but I never heard of it working. You would think that they wouldn't have the competence to know not to kill everything in sight.

"This is so breathtaking." Alice mused. "Are you all cheetahs, or?" She asked, looking at the rest of the group. Simultaneously, they all morphed into their breed. Mixi turned into a petite bobcat. Angel morphed into a slim black panther. Talon changed into fairly large leopard. Jet turned into a huge tiger with piercing green eyes. My family sat in amazement, staring at the species in front of us. They each morphed back into their human forms.

"Does it hurt when you morph from human to feline?" Jasper asked, staring at the Chaos family.

"No, it's just a surge of power rippling through the body. It's something hard to explain and you wouldn't understand unless you experienced it." Talon spoke up. I couldn't imagine feeling that powerful, even though I know my own power.

"Why did you move here?" Esme softly asked. Mixi looked towards Bella, as if asking permission. Bella nodded slightly.

"We came here to protect the human race. We are aware of the vampires here, and the werewolves. The Volturi are suppose to be making appearances around the world, killing off people. Mainly, we are here to make a new living." Mixi explained. Carlisle's eyes widened momentarily, but he went back to normal. The Volturi would be appearing? Aro never left the comfort of his Volterra, so he would probably send the guard. Yet, what will posses them to start killing off people? That goes against everything they stand for really.

"I haven't seen the Volturi in any of my visions." Alice pondered, wrapping her arms around Jasper. Jasper comforted her softly. _This is amazing, Edward. _His thoughts came into my mind. I nodded slightly towards him.

"What do you eat?" Emmett asked. _Hopefully not vampires. _I wanted to laugh at the thought. Bella laughed, obviously seeing Emmett's apprehensive look.

"The same as you." I could see Emmett visibly relax. That made a mutual laugh go throughout the room. Now that I could see Bella more visibly, I could see the ink that was permanent on her perfect skin. On the left side of her neck, she had angel wings. They were dark grey colored with a yellow halo in between them. It seemed to have a lot of meaning behind it. I couldn't see the other tattoos that she might have.

"Well this is certainly amazing. I've heard of the cat hybrids, but I never thought I'd see them up close and personal. With the Volturi coming at some point, we should work together, agreed?" Carlisle mused, looking towards the family in front of us. I could hear him going over everything in his head. Bella exchanged looks with each member of her family, as if communicating through their minds.

"That would be for the best. I'm positive the mutts wouldn't want an alliance unless it threatened them, so we can agree to leave them out." Bella spoke with a positive tone. I see they are on the same side as us when it comes to the wolves. Not mentioning the fact that cats don't like dogs. "We'll see you at school tomorrow." Bella motioned for the door. One thing was for sure, she wasn't shy on telling us when we needed to go. She had a very dominant side to her personality that I could read. What I wouldn't give to get some insight to her mind!

_Rude. _Rosalie's thoughts burst into my mind. I gave her a look and she just shrugged her shoulders. Rosalie never cared about much unless it involved her. She has been the most vain person that I've ever met.

"See you then." Alice said, happily. Bella walked us down the steps. My family had taken off into the dark, ever green forest, leaving Bella and I alone. The beat of her heart was soothing to listen to.

"Your lifestyle is quite amazing." I told her as I leaned against their wooden home. Bella smirked slightly, stepping towards me.

"You have no idea." She grinned slyly. I couldn't help but smile back at her. Something about her brought me feelings that I've never felt before. She stepped closer to me, where she was mere inches away.

"Really now?" I tried to say as coolly as possible, not letting her get a hint that she was driving me up the wall. Bella gave a coy smile and reached on her tiptoes to get closer to my ear. Her hair brushed against my cheek. Her smell was of freesia. It was the most beautiful thing I've smelt in my entire life.

"Positively." It was almost a purr in my ear. If I was mortal still, it would have sent chills down my spine. I knew I needed to pull something that will do the same to her as she is doing to me. Quickly, I flipped us and had her pressed against the lodge. My arms became a barrier around her. Her breath hitched in her throat, and her heartbeat was rapid.

"We'll see." I softly whispered into her ear, seeing the goose bumps rise on her arms. I tore off in the way of my house, leaving her dumbfounded. I found myself laughing by the time I reached my home. My family stared at me, questioningly. It must have been so long since I've truly laughed. Alice knew exactly what provoked my laughter.

"She's a tease." Alice giggled. "From the looks of it, she got to you. Who knows Eddie, this might just be the girl for you." Emmett boomed laughing hard.

"As if he can get that." He laughed, holding onto Rose tightly. I gave him a glare.

"Edward actually stepped out of his bubble and teased her back." Emmett got quiet after Alice spoke up again. Jasper chuckled. This was the beginning of something very interesting. This thing between Bella and I, or was it even anything, would it go somewhere? It was true, I was feeling something for her, but I have been complete by myself for so long. I'm still not sure if I could trust her yet. My head rambled on as the night drew to dawn.

**School: Bella P.O.V**

The morning light poured into my bedroom. I groaned, stretching in my queen size bed. I thought back to last night, and a smile crept onto my face. Edward Cullen was something else entirely, but I'm lost trying to figure him out. He appears intrigued by me, but is that something that I want or not? We are two different species, is it even possible to be with a vampire?

"Get your ass dressed!" Mixi hollered from downstairs. I growled lowly in my throat, jumping from my bed and landing by my closet. It was one of the perks from being a cheetah. Our enhanced movements made the world much simpler and we could move much faster.

I dressed in tight black jeans and a shirt that revealed my hip tattoo if I stretched, shoulder tattoo, and my neck tattoo. I quickly curled my hair, pulling it into a pony tail. I pulled on some old tennis shoes and headed downstairs. Mixi rolled her eyes when she saw me. She never did approve of my body art. I laughed.

"You like?" I asked her sarcastically. Mixi flipped me off while stuffing the rest of her toast in her mouth. Talon had on a tight white t-shirt and blue jeans, which quickly got Mixi's attention. Everyone knew that she liked him, and that he liked her, they just were oblivious to each others attention.

"Morning girls." He said, grabbing an apple from the counter. Jet slid down the stair railing and came flying into the kitchen. He always had so much energy.

"Tally ho! Let's go!" He hollered. I laughed at my blood brother, shaking my head while pouring a cup of juice.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" Talon asked, looking at Jet questioningly. Jet shrugged, taking the apple from Talon and eating it. Talon growled and shoved Jet. The boys began horsing around. Angel was the last to come downstairs. Her shirt revealed the giant dragon tattoo on her back. She was wearing blue jeans and cowboy boots. She was a redneck living in the wrong time era. Unbeknown to Angel, Jet has a huge crush on her. I'm not sure if it is the same way for her to him, but I believe so. I had always thought it amusing that I was the odd ball out. Everyone headed out the door and piled into my truck. It is a Dodge Ram 2500. We had to have something big enough to accompany all of us. I hopped into the driver seat, like always. Jet got in the passenger seat while Mixi, Angel, and Talon rode in the backseat.

Jet flipped on the radio and some rap song came blaring out of the speakers. He started dancing around in the front seat, playfully. I laughed at my crazy brother as I sped towards the school. It wasn't too far from where we lived, just about 9 miles. Jet rolled down his window as we got closer to a person riding their bike.

"Ahhhhh! Don't fall!" He screamed at them, making the person on the bike fall. The entire truck busted up with laugher. Jet was a nut sometimes, but its good for him to be happy again. He use to hate life, but ever since moving here, he's been happier. He couldn't stand the thought of living forever without our parents, but he accepted it after a long brother to sister heart to heart. I think that he just likes the rain and the forest and it makes him happy to be in the open instead of a crammed city.

"You crazy asshole." Talon chuckled, slapping Jet on the shoulder with encouragement. He rolled up the window as I parked at the school. The Cullens were standing by the gate, waiting for us. Or that is what I assumed at least.

Edward greeted me with a coy smile. He looked very nice today. He had on black jeans and a button down shirt. I returned his smile playfully. I wouldn't have him in class until biology, which is right after lunch. I had Talon in my first class, Mixi in my second, Angel in my third, and then was lunch. Talon was in my fifth class also. I had Edward in my sixth class, Jet in my seventh, and all the Cullens and Chaos's in my eighth. The school managed to pull that one off with magic or something.

"Would you like me to walk you to your first class?" Edward asked politely. I nodded, shrugging my shoulders. Talon went with Mixi off to her first class. Everyone else departed off towards their classes.

"How was your night?" I asked, looking towards him. He was absolutely gorgeous. His molten gold eyes went perfectly with his tousled bronze hair. He was definitely someone who could make my pulse rise. I hadn't felt any of these feelings in so long. How could someone I just met make me feel so…alive?

"It wasn't anything too eventful." His voice was smooth. We reached my class and he left me there. I wonder if he feels anything towards me? Probably not, I sighed to myself as Talon joined me at our table.

"Why so glum?" He teased, looking at me with playful eyes. You could give that man a ball of yarn and he'd be satisfied for life. Talon was the one person that I didn't feel comfortable talking about everything to.

"Nothing, just waiting for this boring day to be over with." I answered. Only the day didn't seem as boring as I had thought.

**Another chapter down! So, I don't know if many of you read my profile, but I recently took it back from someone who was trying to take credit for my writing. I am the original Golden Vampire Eyes. All the other authors notes came from this girl who wanted to seem smart for awhile, they were crazy and far fetched. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this story! I haven't read any story with this type of idea. I need more reviews if you guys want chapters faster! **

**Love,**

**GVE**


End file.
